And It All Falls Down
by Shade O'Killer
Summary: Bianca was furious; in less than twenty four hours she had been experimented on, abandoned, kidnapped and threatened. Frankly at the moment she didn't care what happened to the Earth or the people on it. Besides, she'd missed her maths test.


Bianca Madison groaned as she opened her eyes, the bright daylight shone through the crack in her curtains blinding her and doing its best to make her wake up as horrible as possible. She dragged herself out of her warm squishy bed and stumbled through the clutter of her room and into the bathroom. Slowly blinking herself in to alertness she looked in the mirror, seeing the face that greeted her every day – mud brown hair her parents called 'chestnut brown' blue eyes her sister called 'sky blue' lightly tanned skin her friend called 'olive' and a too big nose her _best_ friend called her 'honker' her monkey ears... wait a minute, Monkey ears? She reached her hand up toughing them, surly this was a prank, her sister clipped them to her head last night, right? Wrong, the instant she touched them she felt them twitch, they were real and, as she discovered once she tried to remove them, hers. Touching the side of her head Bianca discovered that her human ears were missing. Idly she wondered where they went, but that thought was pushed out of her head when she scratched her shoulder, with her tail.

"Great" she muttered sarcastically "Just what I always wanted, to be some creepy monkey-person crossbreed freak. This is so not my day, what am I going to do? I have a math test today this is going to be hell."

Muttering darkly under her breath she made her way to her room, tugging on a dress that reached her ankles she hoped it would hid the tail, and grabbing a hat she fit it so it was hiding her ears. Perfect, who said cloths wouldn't help her in life?

It was then that something dawned on her, as something's always do, that at 7:30 in the morning it was silent, silence is not something you hear in a family of four, especially on a Monday morning. She made her way down stairs, hoping no one was hurt or, and she hoped this wasn't it, knew about her ears and tail. She never thought it was so quite because her parents were missing, never thought her world would come crashing down around her ears, never thought she would miss her math test (worth 50% of her grade damn it!) but 'never' does happen, and by the end of the day she would have completely forgotten the math test.

Because Bianca found the cause of the something, her family, her loving family, were gone.

On holiday that is, to the west coast, the note said they would have taken her too but she had a math test.

Grumbling to herself about the injustice of her life she had a banana and raced off to the buss. Or would have, had she not been kidnapped half way to the stop.

"Damn it" she shouted as they lugged her into what she guessed was the back of a van, "I have a Math test today!" and that was the last thing she said before something hit her in the back of her head, killing her.

Or at least knocking her out for a while.

When Bianca came to she found herself in a room, rather bear but what decorations there were screamed spear room. She rubbed her head, trying to get rid of her head ache. It didn't work so she made her way to the door turning the handle and marvelling at the fact her kidnapers didn't look the door. Wasn't that in kidnapers 101? She walked down the hall, finding her way into a room that looked like a cross between a laboratory and a computer room, sitting in a squishy looking chair was a boy who looked about 16 at oldest, he turned and gave her a smile that made her heart flutter. 'Bad Bianca, no crushing on possible kidnapers' so instead of blushing or mumbling something embarrassing she gave him a glare that could freeze fire, aside from the fact that fire can't freeze, but that's beside the point.

"Hello Bianca, my name is Mitchell, while you were sleeping last night my college and I fused you DNA with a Spider Monkey so you can stop the Earth being destroyed." He gave her another smile, to which she raised her eyebrow.

"To build a hyperspace bypass? You've got to build bypasses you know." He gave her a glare to which she smiled back innocently; he was obviously insane but hopefully not violent.

"You will stop the world being destroyed by aliens. They claimed they once lived on Earth and now want the planet back, you will have to stop them."

"No thanks. Now if you would just show me the way out I can be on my way." Mitchell sighed as she turned to leave he made one last ditch effort to have her help; she was the only experiment that had worked, that had survived.

"The aliens will kill every one, all the people you love, friends, family, will all die, do you want that? Do you want their blood on your hands?" He grinned as she turned back, walked toward him. She would help, he was sure of it, at least he was until she slapped him in a way only pissed off females know how.

"Never tell me that by me not doing what you want my loved ones will die. Any chance you had of me helping you has been destroyed now. Now tell me how to get out of here" Mitchell gulped before whispering the directions out, knowing he had destroyed the Earths future.

Bianca was furious; in less than twenty four hours she had been experimented on, abandoned, kidnapped and threatened. Frankly at the moment she didn't care what happened to the Earth or the people on it. Who knows, maybe the aliens would take better care of it than humans did.

Besides, she'd missed her maths test.

She walked through a park she thought was familiar but couldn't place it and sat on a bench to glare at clouds. In fact if she hadn't decided that the clouds were evil she would have missed the spiralling vortex that grew to about the size of a person before spitting out three humanoid shapes.

Humanoid because even from a distance Bianca knew they were not human, pail almost translucent skin, hair colours that were only natural in anime what looked like pointy teeth and fangs and the clothes, clothes that looked like something a cosplayer would wear, two wore shorts and shirts that showed their middles one in lime green the other in blood red, the third and what looked like the eldest had dark blue almost black jeans, and a dusty purple t-shirt.

Her jaw dropped, these must have been the aliens that Kidnaper Dude Mitchell had mentioned. Wow they were real, not as she thought, figments of his insanity.

"Hey!" she shouted, idly she wondered why she was shouting at aliens but like most idle thoughts it was ignored "Hey you three floating people, I want to talk to you!" they turned to look at each other and the middle one (Wearing the blood red) floated down to see her.

"Hi, who are you? And why didn't you panic when three aliens appeared in the sky?" with each word he steeped closer until she could feel his breath on her cheek. Trying not to panic at how close this boy was she explained what had happened, and why she wanted to help them. By the time her story was finished the other two had arrived on either side of the boy who she was talking to, if the one she spoke to was 14 the youngest must've been about 10 and the oldest 16.

"I'm sure we can keep you, Monkey Girl." The red one told her and she grinned. He grabbed her arm and as she vanished (which was slow and painful) she saw the other two send out monsters that rampaged the city; she knew that they would spread through the word but at that moment she didn't care. She knew that once the day had sunk in she would cry, scream and yell. But now? Now she was finding her path, helping a species of people survive.

Their ship was filled with technology that buzzed as it worked she smiled as the boy (He called himself Dren) left to help his friends, she was happy and that was all that mattered.

In a lab crossed with a computer room a guy named Mitchell cursed, the last hope had abandoned them, they were going to die and there was nothing he could do, he had thought having the girl abandoned would help but he guessed not, he had failed the planet. No, the girl, Bianca had failed it was all her fault, she was meant to save them but she didn't she betrayed them. Bianca killed the planet. All he could do was laugh, laugh until he died.

And die he did, like the planet, like the rest of the humans. Pocket full of poesy not gonna help when we all fall down.

**A/N: This was written for a short story day class I tweaked a few things and a tmm parody popped up. Yes I know that Dren is the name of the dubbed Kish but I do kinda like the name.**


End file.
